Harry Potter And the New Fifth year
by CanadianCourage
Summary: With a different ending to fourth year, Fifth year is going to be fun! Pairing TBD by readers Harry/Daphne, Harry / Tracey or as a friend asked Harry/Luna. No multi. Also Theo will be a friend because I like his character in other HP fanfictions.
1. Chapter 1

A.N First off if you are currently reader my other stories they will be on hold while I update this one, sorry the inconvenience. Secondly this will either be a Harry/Daphne fanfiction or a Harry/Tracey fanfiction, you guys just vote in the comments. Also for the first time this story has had each chapter planned out in full so hopefully no long waits between chapters. Thirdly I am trying to get each chapter to 2k words but if it ruins what I have written I will only write 1.5 K per chapter. Lastly please like and review in the comments (only like if you really like the story I'm not forcing you to.).

Chapter 1 – The Prologue

Hate-filled eyes of my fellow students follow me as I walk through the corridors of Hogwarts. "It's almost surprising." I think to myself "That where last week the people ignored me or just looked at me with distain, but now it's as if they think that by staring hard enough they can get me to drop dead." Exiting through the huge wooden doors I leave the castle behind me on my way to the lake, just to find an angry mob waiting outside just for me.

They obviously knew that I've been leaving the castle lately so they waited outside for me. "Lucky me" I mutter under my breath. Looking more closely at the mob I can tell that most, if not all them were wearing "Potter Stinks' Badges, and when they noticed that I've arrived the shouting and swearing began.

This is when Draco, the leader of the group, walked a few steps closer to me and says "Potter, speaking on behalf of the student body of Hogwarts we blame you for all the shit that has been going down these past few years at our school."

"What the bloody hell do you mean Malfoy I've been saving this school year after year not causing problems." I retort.

"Before you came to our school nothing bad happened since the Chamber of secrets was opened the first time but now it's opened again and you just killed Cedric. What do you think we are stupid?"

"First off Malfoy yes I think you personally are stupid but I didn't open the cham…'I try to get out before being interrupted by another voice, Ron's.

You're the only parseltongue here Harry, and don't try to blame Ginny we had her tested after the incident!"

"Why do I have to deal with this crap every year at this school?" I think while trying to think of a proper comeback, not able to make one up I decide to just go with "I don't have to deal with this!" and walking away.

As I am walking away I hear Both Ron and Malfoy's voice call out" Don't run away from this Potter/Harry!"

Speeding up my stride I keep going shouting over my shoulder "Bugger off, or I'll draw my wand." Making more distance I am sad that my first friendship has died but managing to keep on moving because I still have Hermione.

As I finally approach my secret spot, I take one good look at it. Lily's cove as it is called on the marauders map is where my mom came to relax while she was at Hogwarts. There is one lone oak tree nestled by the beach which is home to a local group of pixies, these pixies unlike the ones in my second year are very nice and don't mind if I sit under their tree as long as I'm not too loud which works for me. The beach itself is full of small seashells all the colours of the rainbow with some extra pretty ones thrown in for good measure. The sand on the beach is so fine that you would almost think someone went through it with a strainer to get out any pebbles or rocks.

I lie back against the oak tree, close my eyes and slowly fall asleep to the pitter-patter of pixie wings and tiny feet above me in the tree

* * *

><p>I feel like I have only just begun to sleep when a feminine hand shakes me out of the land of dreams. Groggily sitting up I look around to find out that it is probably almost midnight and that the person to find my spot and wake me was none other than Hermione. Looking at her more closely I realise that see not only has took the Marauders map and my father's cloak from my room she also seems nervous.<p>

'Harry" Hermione started tears forming in her eyes" You must remember that I care for you and that you have been the best friend I've had since I've got here right?'

When I nod she continues" That is why it really pains me to say that we can't be friends anymore." "It's nothing personal but I can't stand having my chances off a good wizarding job ruined in the future because I'm friends with you."

These painful words hit me like a pile of bricks, my heart hearts so bad from the pain that it feels as if my entire life is worthless. That is before the raw anger comes out of me and I scream. "Well I wouldn't want to ruin your chances for a good job by being your friend would I? 'That's what's friends are for, or wait there not!"

I'm tired of these bad memories at this death trap of a school. The place that has felt like home for the longest time is now starting to feel like my own personal hell. Ripping both the map and my cloak from her hands not caring if she is caught outside after hours anymore I head to the front gates that lead to Hogsmead. I decide now that I'm leaving Hogwarts for now until Dumbledore gets off his ass and at least tries to prove that I'm innocent or killing Cedrick.

"Harry wait, where are you going?" Hermione calls after me.

"I'm going to buy a house with my money and live there until; Dumbledore helps me prove that I did not kill Cedric!" I yell speeding up my walk to the gates.

Barely able to think straight form rage its amazing that I remember to accio my trunk just now before I had left the grounds.

"Accio trunk, Accio Hedwig's Cage!" I call out into the night.

Hermione tries one last time to stop me from leaving Hogwarts by saying "But Harry you are enrolled at school you can't leave without permission!'

Laughing, I Say" Well guess what I Quit Hogwarts!' The resulting boom that echoed from the magical contract being nullified started me but I carry on anyway.

Having finally reached the Gates to Hogsmead I turn around one last time and give Hogwarts one last look. The winding towers and the Quidditch field both brought a tear to my eye that this will be my last time seeing them for a while.

"Good-bye Hogwarts." I whisper, barely able to keep it together. Before I turn away the thought that no matter what Hogwarts will be my home crosses my mind. Wiping the tears from my eyes, I once again turn towards the gates and with a deep breath leave the grounds of Hogwarts.

A.N- Thanks for reading this chapter was a bit short with only 1,109 words of story but I'll try to do better next time. Finally I've proofread this myself for glaring mistakes but because I don't have a Beta don't expect to not see any. Speaking of which if anyone of you wants to beta this story just pop me a Pm and we'll talk. Next Chapter takes place a few months after this right before something major happens so be on the lookout for that.

A.N Feb,23,2015- I have made edits to this chapter and will be posting the next chapter at 5 EST for those on the east coast. These chapters will start off with monthly updates and we'll see what happens if I get a Beta.

Your Fanfiction writer,

CanadianCourage.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. - I'm here again for another chapter guys. First off about the poll please wait up on the voting until Harry meets the girls because I might not write them the way that you may think. Speaking of which, Luna is now an option for later after a friend IRL recommended it to me. You will have a better understanding of the characters by chapter 4 so please wait until I post that chapter before you vote. Lastly I will be updating my story at least once a month and each update will be a new chapter and some slight fixes for spelling and the like in previous chapters. Thanks for Understanding, now to end my really long A.N. PLEASE REVIEW.

Chapter 2- The New Laws

I woke with a start from the sharp ringing of my doorbell. Groggily as I get out of bed, I snatch my glasses of my bedside table, and grab a pair of boxers. "Who knew that without A.C. or cooling charms it gets hot in the summer here?" I think as I pull the boxers over my legs.

Answering the door, it is to my great surprise that I find not only Dumbledore and Remus but Sirius himself on my doorstep! I haven't seen any of them for at least the two months I was gone from school and in regards to Sirius I was missing his company.

"Morning, Harry." Dumbledore says in that grandfatherly tone of his, eyes twinkling as he talked.

"Morning Professor, Sirius, Remus. What are you doing here this early? And how did you find me?" I ask the words coming out of my mouth like vomit.

"First Harry, we found you using the trace that's under all underage wizards, and as for why we are here I'm afraid it's quite serious pup." Sirius replies with a shit-eating grin.

As Sirius laughed, I ushered the three into my apartment. My apartment was a very simple thing located in the middle of Hogsmead, with minimum charms and furnishing. Dirty clothes littered the ground by the side of my bed and the sink was overflowing with so many dishes that it looked like a replica of The Burrow.

"Harry" Dumbledore says abruptly, interrupting my inspection. "We would like you to come back to Hogwarts

"Well I'd like to star in Downtown Abby, now is that going to happen?" I ask sarcastically, despite knowing full well that nobody would get the joke. After seeing their blank stares I decide to lay off the muggle jokes for a while and just spit it out.

"I'm not going back to the place that almost got me killed more times than I got fingers on my left hand! Even without the threats to my life there is no way I would go to school with those pricks who always bully me!" I quite nearly shouted in Dumbledore's face.

"I'm afraid you don't have much choice in the matter, Harry." Remus sadly states holding out a newspaper I didn't even notice he was holding.

* * *

><p><strong>New Law mandates that all wizarding youth go to Hogwarts<strong>

The Fudge administration over the past couple months has passed many far-reaching laws such as Law 5560 preventing wizards from leaving Great Britain for more than a month without written ministry consent has struck again. Now made it illegal for any young witch or wizard under the age of 17 no matter if they are emancipated or not to attend Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry. For more on these pressing matters see page 6 for…

* * *

><p>Having read enough of the paper, I put it down and ask as calmly as possible in this situation "Are you Serious!"<p>

Having seen Sirius open his mouth to make his standard joke, Dumbledore interrupts to try and diffuse the situation. "Sirius this is not the time for that."

"Unfortunately Harry this is the truth is even though you don't want to come back, this law makes it almost impossible for you not to."

"So the fact that I emancipated myself in the eyes of the goblins when I went there this summer means nothing?" I question.

"Yes, sadly it doesn't mean anything in the face of this new law because it was written by the ministry just to keep you in line." Dumbledore replies.

"What do you mean keep in line I haven't even paid attention to the newspapers this summer, what could I possible need to be watched this closely for?" I ask the disbelief in my voice clearly heard.

"Even though not many people believe you about the third task, the ministry doesn't want to take the chance of you starting a rebellion without knowing about it." Remus said.

"We also have intel that he has a side goal of convincing you to drop this "charade" and to join the ministry as his poster boy." Dumbledore stated his eyes no longer twinkling. Reaching into his pocket Dumbledore pulls out a letter

"This is your acceptance into your fifth year at school; your list of supplies is included in it. Don't forget that school starts in three days so remember to walk from your apartment with time to spare my boy." Dumbledore said handing over the letter.

"So ok if I get this right I have to go to school in three days, Avoid being made into a ministry puppet, and keep looking over my shoulder for Voldemort for the rest of my school life?" I ask to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything, like maybe a long lost soul-mate or something equally insane.

"Well no you don't Harry, unless you mean that old Potter marriage contract you have to fulfill?" Sirius replied a grin breaking out on his face.

"Did you just say marriage contract?!"I ask the panic evident in my voice. "Oh shit, I'm going to get married oh I hope it's not to someone I don't like."

Sirius seeing the alarm written in my face, broke out laughing" Oh Harry you gullible chump, there's no contract. I was just seeing your reaction pup!" With Remus trying his best not to laugh and Dumbledore letting out a small chuckle, embarrassment rushed though me.

My face now red from a mixture of embarrassment and frustration I decide that it's time for my guests to leave for a day. "Ok, that's funny guys it's time for you all to leave; besides this is a lot to chew on." I manage to say through my embarrassment.

After I see out both Remus and Sirius, Dumbledore turns back to me at the door way to say.

"I couldn't help you much last year Harry and I doubt I will be of any more help this year and for that I'm truly sorry Harry. I can only give you this piece of information, the minister is sending in his undersecretary as the new DADA teacher to keep an eye on you and your friends. I'll see you on the first Harry."

Having said what he wanted to say Dumbledore left my apartment, and all I thought was that I wished that Dumbledore and the others never came at all.

"I guess I should have stayed with that nice girl in Greece after all!" With that last thought, I figure that I had best get my school supplies since I was going back to school in three days.

A.N For those wondering what happened in the two months that Harry was gone; I am contemplating making a short 4 chapter story about what he did, emancipation maybe? If you don't want it I'll just bring up the events when needed in the story, so you get to choose. And yes unlike with the pairing you can vote starting now.

A.N2- I am also looking for a beta soon. It doesn't have to be now but the help would be greatly appreciated. BTW this chapter has 1K words of story for those who want to know.

Change- People have been reviewing "why live in Hogsmead its dumb" and the answer is something I was trying to hint at and that is that Harry didn't spend much time at his apartment. He was traveling the world getting mixed up in more comedic situations then I have fingers. This apartment was basically a place to crash when he was in Great Britain, not a place that he sat twiddling his thumbs. I'm sorry that my writing skills aren't good enough yet to convey this guys and I am truly trying, :(

-CanadianCourage


End file.
